Shadow-mask-based deposition is a process by which a layer of material is deposited onto the surface of a substrate such that the desired pattern of the layer is defined during the deposition process itself. This is deposition technique is sometimes referred to as “direct patterning.”
In a typical shadow-mask deposition process, the desired material is vaporized at a source that is located at a distance from the substrate, with a shadow mask positioned between them. As the vaporized atoms of the material travel toward the substrate, they pass through a set of through-holes in the shadow mask, which is positioned in contact with or just in front of the substrate surface. The through-holes (i.e., apertures) are arranged in the desired pattern for the material on the substrate. As a result, the shadow mask blocks passage of all vaporized atoms except those that pass through the through-holes, which deposit on the substrate surface in the desired pattern. Shadow-mask-based deposition is analogous to silk-screening techniques used to form patterns (e.g., uniform numbers, etc.) on articles of clothing or stenciling used to develop artwork.
Shadow-mask-based deposition has been used for many years in the integrated-circuit (IC) industry to deposit patterns of material on substrates, due, in part, to the fact that it avoids the need for patterning a material layer after it has been deposited. As a result, its use eliminates the need to expose the deposited material to harsh chemicals (e.g., acid-based etchants, caustic photolithography development chemicals, etc.) to pattern it. In addition, shadow-mask-based deposition requires less handling and processing of the substrate, thereby reducing the risk of substrate breakage and increasing fabrication yield. Furthermore, many materials, such as organic materials, cannot be subjected to photolithographic chemicals without damaging them, which makes depositing such materials by shadow mask a necessity.
Unfortunately, the feature resolution that can be obtained by conventional shadow-mask deposition is diminished due to the fact that the deposited material tends to spread laterally after passing through the shadow mask—referred to as “feathering.” Feathering increases with the magnitude of the separation between the substrate and the shadow mask. As a result, this separation is typically kept as small as possible without compromising the integrity of the chucks that hold the substrate and shadow mask. Still further, any non-uniformity in this separation across the deposition area will give rise to variations on the amount of feathering. Such non-uniformity can arise from, for example, a lack of parallelism between the substrate and shadow mask, bowing or sagging of one or both of the substrate and shadow mask, and the like.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult to hold the shadow mask and substrate close enough to avoid giving rise to significant amounts of feathering. Furthermore, a shadow mask must be supported only at its perimeter to avoid blocking the passage of the vaporized atoms to the through-hole pattern. As a result, the center of the shadow mask can sag due to gravity, which further exacerbates feathering issues.
In practice, therefore, critical features formed by prior-art shadow-mask-based deposition techniques are typically separated by relatively large areas of open space to accommodate feathering, which limits the device density that can be obtained. For example, each pixel of an active-matrix organic light-emitting-diode (AMOLED) display normally includes several regions of organic light-emitting material, each of which emits a different color of light. Due to feathering issues, prior-art AMOLED displays have typically been restricted to approximately 600 pixels-per-inch (ppi) or less, which is insufficient for many applications, such as near-to-eye augmented reality and virtual-reality applications. In addition, the need for large gaps within and between the pixels gives rise to a reduced pixel fill factor, which reduces display brightness. As a result, the current density through the organic layers must be increased to provide the desired brightness, which can negatively impact display lifetime.
The need for a process that enables high-resolution direct patterning remains unmet in the prior art.